Transformers Animated: tripes
by Steel autobot
Summary: What if sari was not the only tech organic? Three girls each put some where different than the others.
1. Chapter 1

"Stella come on slow down I'm tired" says my sister as she walks behind me.  
"Ok sis we can stop for a little while I am just rushing, I just would like to get there by 6:00", I reply.  
"Ok Stella, but do you think we can get something to eat" says my sis as she stands in front of me. She gives me the puppy eyes.  
"How do you know all my weaknesses" I growl.  
"I'm just that good, now pleassse" she says to me.  
"Fine just stop" I say pulling out my wallet. I don't have that much money left so lets get something to eat and get going to Sumdac tower" I grumble.  
"Ok sissy" she replies in a little girl voice.  
I walk forward till we find the burger bot. I continue to walk.  
"Sissy lets go here" I turn abruptly.  
"Fine but stop talking like a two year old" I snap.  
"Fine, now let's go get something to eat."  
We both walk in and stand in line. Once we ordered our food we both went and found a seat. I laugh as Rise chomps into her burger. I didn't eat that fast because I was preoccupied laughing at my sisters crazy face and talking to my other sister threw a bond. She saw what our sister looked like when I sent her a picture threw the bond.  
'She looks really funny' she says to the image.  
'I know, now let me finish eating we will be at Sumdac tower in a hour, love you sis'.  
'Love you too, see you than' she replies. I than closed the bond and finished eating.  
"I can't wait to meet our triplet" says Rise now finished with her burger.  
"Yea, to think that just two years ago I didn't know I had any sisters and now I have two" I say smiling.  
Suddenly Rise get a huge funny smile, "YOU CAN SMILE , I knew it".  
"I have smiled before you do understand that."  
"Yes I know but not in a little while and even than what I said made you smile more".  
Growling I noticed she was right I had a big stupid smile on my face. I quickly changed in to a scowl.  
"Come on we have an hour before we meet our sister so lets get walking".  
I stand up from my spot and walk out the door with my sister running along. My silver leather jacket radiates the sun, my crimmson red skinny jeans give of a nice shine with my orange t-shirt. I put my gloved hands in my pockets. Looking down I see that my silver boots still look pretty nice.  
"Stella where here"  
Looking up I saw that we were at Sumdac tower. Either I walked really fast or I was thinking that entire time.  
"Stella do I look ok, I hope so I don't want her seeing me when I look bad" she states nervously.  
"RISE", I yell getting her attention "you look perfect, every thing will be perfect". She smiles happily at my comment.  
"Also spin around I need to see it you have any stains on your clothes." She spins around on her black boots. She wears the same red as my skinny jeans just as a dress with purple and pink stripes. Her dress is right above her knee's and she has leggings on that are purple and pink. Her dress has long sleeves to keep her warm, with a pear of thin gloves. Her hair is three colors red, orange, purple, and if you look closely you can see pink. Her hair is very long and in a pony tail. And just if you are wondering my hair is crimson red and orange, in one very fat bun.  
"Ok nothing on you, now lets try to make a good first impression."  
"Ok sis now lets contact her."  
Both of us went quiet and communicated between each other and than with our other sister.  
'Sister we are here' I say. Two minutes later we got a replie.  
'Ok I am down stairs in the lobby come on in'.  
Rise and my self looked at each other than looped our arms together before walking in.  
We looked around to see a few people there but not many. In the middle of the room was a young girl around fifth-teen the same hight as us with the same facial characteristics as both of us only difference was our skin was much lighter and the clothes.  
"Sisters" she says to us.  
"Hi sis" says Rise  
"Hi Sari" I say smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Techorganic tripes chap. 2

"Hey you two, come on I need to introduce you to my father" she giggles like a little girl. 'Great now I will need to deal with two little girls' I thought to myself.  
She lead us to a elevator, and pushed the 11 floor button. None of us talked just listened hoping one of the other two would say something. Nothing was said even after we exited the elevator.  
We both followed Sari down the hall after a while Rise was starting to cause problems. She was running up to every door and opening it too look inside. Sari watched her from the corner of her eye, I was getting tired of it.  
I reached out and snatched her arm, "stop now", I growled out.  
"Yes mam", she said saluting me. A deep growl came out of my throat.  
'Annoying sibling, please tell me Sari is going to be better.'

-Twenty minutes later-

We meet Sari's father than the worst thing ever happened. Music really really really loud music. I like music but not music this load my head is buzzing.  
Sari and Rise both were cheering and jumping on Sari's bed like crazy people I was still standing with my hands over my ears. There is a balcony and my escape. A run over and open the door letting the cool evening air rush in. I than ran out and closed the door quickly behind me the noise disappearing for the most part.  
I like the piece and quiet along with some music, I will never be like those two I don't like loud music that's not me.  
There music went on for hours till I looked back in and saw two sleeping figures in a pile on the floor. Sari was leaning against Rise and Rise was slumped uncomfortably with her head down too her knees. The music was still on how they can sleep with it that loud I will never know.  
I stood up from my seat on the balcony I walk over and opened the door. I ran in and turned off the music as quickly as possible. Than turning to them I walked to Sari's bed and grabbed a blanket and set up a make shift bed on the floor. Than walking over I lifted Sari and caught Rises' head with my leg. I lowered Rises' head to the floor and set her head down than took the sleeping girl to her bed and covered her in blankets. Than I made my way over too Rise and lifted her up and set her in the make sift bed covering her in another blanket after raping her in the rest of the first one. I ran over silently to the opposite side of the bed Sari was on and snatched a pillow. I tiptoed back too Rise and picked up her head and put the pillow there. Neither stirred both sleeping happily. I walked too a chair and curled up. I reached up to the light next to me the last one and turned in off. Than I listened for any sound, none came. I continued to listen for any sound or sign of trouble way into my sleep. Even as I slept I listened that was how I was taught.

* * *

Please two reviews Before an update! Thank to those who have it made me want to write the next chapter!


End file.
